


Two Lost Souls (Swimming in a Fishbowl)

by monomi045



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shmoop, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monomi045/pseuds/monomi045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was usually Castiel that started it. He would sift through the dusty pile of vinyl records and pull one out. If it was in good enough shape to still work, he’d set it on the turntable and play it before retreating to the couch where Dean sat. The two of them would just talk after that, about anything and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lost Souls (Swimming in a Fishbowl)

**Author's Note:**

> The product of staying up until 2AM, one over-played Pink Floyd 'Wish You Were Here' album, and the idea that Castiel would at some point end up slow dancing with Dean in the bunker. Don't look at me like that.
> 
> Thanks to hashtagnerdswagger on tumblr for pointing out my mistakes. And for telling me I should upload this.

             **It** hadn’t taken Dean and Castiel long to develop routines around one another in the bunker. Most of it just involved day-to-day things: Castiel made coffee because he was almost always the first one up in the morning, Dean cooked breakfast for everyone; simple things that just made life easier. No one questioned it. But there were other things too, other things that the two of them did when Sam was in the library reading and Kevin was busy with the tablet.

            It was usually Castiel that started it. He would sift through the dusty pile of vinyl records and pull one out. If it was in good enough shape to still work, he’d set it on the turntable and play it before retreating to the couch where Dean sat. The two of them would just talk after that, about anything and everything. More often than not, Dean would tell stories of hunting with Sam before Castiel came into his life. Castiel told Dean about his life as a human, mostly. Once, though, he’d shared the story of how he’d been picked to rescue Dean from hell. That had been the only tale he had told from his life as an angel.

            And when the record ended, they would finish their stories and continue life like the talks never happened.

 

            Castiel had picked out an odd record that day. Or at least, one he found odd. There wasn’t a title, or a band name, or anything except for the image of a burning photograph. And the photograph depicted two man shaking hands while one of them was on fire. He flipped it over only to find an even stranger image of a faceless man in a suit holding a record. He shrugged and eased the record out, setting it down onto the turn-table with side one facing up.

            With the press of a button the needle moved and the record spun. Castiel returned to the couch where Dean was waiting. Quiet music began to flow, and Dean started talking. His story was another one of his hunts with Sam, and this time it involved a psychic girl creating a tulpa that had gone crazy and had tried to kill anyone that had gotten close to the girl. Castiel listened intently.

            The record stopped just as Dean’s story ended, and Castiel stood up to flip the record over. He returned a moment later, saying nothing, which was Dean’s ‘go ahead’ to keep talking.

            “Well… There was the time I spent in the boys home,” he said, and Castiel titled his head. Dean went on to explain how when he had been sixteen, he’d gotten caught by the cops and sent to a home for adolescent boys rather when his father had refused to help him. As strange as it was, it sounded to Castiel like the closest thing to a normal life he had. There was a hint of remorse in his voice when he talked about his dad showing up on the night he had promised to take a girl to a dance, pulling him back into the life of a hunter.

            “Did you ever get your dance, then?” Castiel asked before he could stop himself from prying.

            Dean just chuckled and shook his head. “No, Cas. Never saw her again. I don’t think she’d accept even if I offered now.”

            There was a moment of silence where neither of them spoke, and the song on the record changed. For whatever reason, Castiel found himself wanting to apologize to Dean. Or make it up to him.

            Music began to flow through the room again, and the slow melody gave Castiel an idea.

 

            “Dance with me, Dean,” Castiel said.

            Dean just stared, and the only coherent thought that passed through his mind as he stared at Castiel was _what?!_

            He was serious. Dean knew he was serious because he stood up and held his hand out to him.  Castiel was asking him to slow dance with him, to slow music, and Dean briefly wondered if he was dreaming.

            “Well?” Castiel said.

            Dean stood and looked around for any signs of Sam or Kevin, but they were alone, so he looked back to Castiel.

            _Oh, fuck it_ , he thought.

            Castiel’s hand was warm and rough, almost an exact match to Dean’s. Dean was aware Castiel smirked at him as he pulled him close, placing his free hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean wrapped his free around Castiel’s waist, settling his hand on the small of his back, which drew Castiel in closer to him.

            The two of them didn’t dance so much as they swayed to the beat of the music. At some point, Castiel had let go of Dean’s hand and wrapped both his arms around his neck. His head rested on Dean’s chest, and his eyes closed. Dean smiled, and then chuckled. Castiel opened his eyes to look up at him.

            “Is something funny, Dean?” he asked.

            “No, not, just…” He nodded to the record player. “The music. ‘ _Two lost souls swimmin’ in a fishbowl_ ’. Sounds like us, don’t it.”

            Castiel laid his head back down on Dean’s chest and hummed in agreement with a smile on his lips. Dean adjusted so both of his arms were wrapped around Castiel, hands resting on his back. They stayed like that until the song ended, and even when it was over and the next song started to play, Dean didn’t want to let go. Castiel didn’t seem too inclined to move away either, even though they stopped moving.

            At some point, though, Castiel did move away, just enough so he could look up at Dean again. Dean figured he was going to say something, but he never knew what it was. Before he really realized what he was doing, he found himself kissing Castiel.

            The only thing that made him pull away from Castiel entirely was the sound of footsteps, but Castiel didn’t seem to mind. He only smiled and gave Dean a look that promised more dancing in the near future. 


End file.
